velorumfandomcom-20200213-history
Rez.09.se
Category:NPC Rez.09.se is a prominent musician in the Velorum Sector known as the progenitor of "wave-rock". While not a household name, Rez.09.se is popular among certain youth subcultures and makes a living off of his musical career. Traits and Appearance Rez always dresses to impress. Almost every one of his appearances at high-profile events inspires a news article. Often Rez is credited as a proponent to "Foundry-Circean", an avant garde fashion movement that comes from the shipyards of Circe. On these runways, friends and models display wearable pieces that are equal parts fashion, practicality, and complex engineering. The movement is important and gives an identity to young factory workers. Biography Rez was born in Circe to impoverished parents. In several interviews, he has been outspoken about how poor of an upbringing he had. In a famous interview early in his career, he vowed to get famous to put his peers children through academies, to feed the poor and to enrich their creative desires by creating an official Foundry-Circean Grant. However, the artist's claims have been met with controversy. As these feats haven't happened, many believe Rez is now a cog in the machine or a slave to the system. In 3209, at the "Tertius Freedom Festival" on Velorum Tertius, Rez took from the front-row a young super-fan onto the stage. He claims it was a spur of the moment decision he made after noticing their lyrical knowledge. While on stage, the fan took a Aziite Independence Army flag from their jacket and started a chant in the crowd. Rez, not realizing the insignia on the flag or the language of the chant, cheered on the crowd. The concert was shut down shortly after and Rez was reprimanded for his actions. Later at a press release, Rez apologized formally for giving a terrorist organization a public platform and assured the public he did not understand what was happening. Interaction with Group A SPOILER ALERT, CLICK TO EXPAND: Rez met VI, Scarlet Slaytor, and Ernesto Guerrero, PhD at Nguyen's Famous Gastropub on Azi. They met before the Janne 1st Gala at the Atlantis Hall, which all of them were to attend. After figuring out his real identity and creating camaraderie with him, they parted ways and made a promise to see each other later that night. Once at the Gala, Rez aided Dr. Guerrero in getting past VIP Security while Scarlet and VI stealthily climbed into the area. They then enjoyed drinks, offering Rez a relief from the "fancy pants" atmosphere on the VIP Balcony. All four were sitting when Premiere Gerald Izumi introduced Her Highness President Elect's holographic image. The speech began, but was interrupted by a terrorist act. The Gala erupted into chaos. The group dashed to the back hallways of the building. Ernesto broke through a fingerprint pad and VI guided the group to a security terminal, which Rez was able to hack, unlocking the fire escape. While running to the ground, armed guards trailed them and incapacitated Scarlet (who had just shot half of Rez's ear off accidentally with a laser rifle). Rez and VI killed the guards with their own laser weaponry. Then, a giant Mechanical Frame descended into the court-yard. There was a minute of silence -- replaced in an instant by a chorus of screams. Rez and his new friends made a dash for a limousine parked in the valet area. Oddly, they were not being targeted by the MF. The MF took an interest in them as they began to leave, stopping them with its hand. A small frame opened the cockpit, hopping out onto the cockpit-created ramp and waving to the party. The figure then got back in, and continued to slaughter the attendants of the Gala. Rez guided the group to a ship port, where he had a ship stationed for emergencies. VI piloted the ship, Rez handled communications, Scarlet operated weaponry, and Dr. Guerrero commanded the ship while maintaining the engineer's post. They defeated one automated fighter in the atmosphere, then arrived at a hidden base of operations for the Aziite Independance Army. Category:Templates __FORCETOC__